Blood Binding Darkness
by MistressGreyback
Summary: From the dark and night came a child, but when she turns up at Olympus High and stops Cronus from attacking the Seven, Hera reveals a prophecy; which Jay believes will spell the end of the world, or will it spell the end of Cronus himself?
1. White Noise

**D/C: **I don't own Class of the Titans, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cassie, Calypso, Echo, Sisyphus..) I do own any OC's that appear, Nyx and Erebus are in the mythology books; anyone mentioned as a God or related to mythology is legit, I do my research.

**A/N: **My name is Kate and this is my first fanfiction so please don't whine if you think it sucks, just tell me what sucks; I don't care if you flame me, it's all part of the process.

**Chapter One -** **Black Lips Red Wine**

"She's just a child!" Nyx spoke, glaring at Erebus. Her black hair reached the small of her back as the Goddess sighed, "Erebus, I love you but do not make me choose between my daughter and my husband." she spoke calmly.

Erebus stared at her, black hair spiked; clad in leather, he crossed his arms. _She's a grown woman, she needs to learn to defend herself._ He narrowed his eyes at Nyx, raising an eyebrow when he heard the pitter patter of footsteps.

"Selene? Is that you?" Erebus spoke gently.  
"You're fighting again aren't you?"

Selene stood at the top of the stairs, her heart pounding in her chest. "Stop fighting, please." Selene spoke softly, she wore a black toga; three sizes too big. She grunted, lifting the base of the dress in an attempt not to trip. The seventeen year old stared at Erebus, "You always fight! This isn't Ares' colosseum, this is our home; for once, just stop." she spoke softly.

Erebus merely nodded, "Your mother wanted me to wait another year, but I thought you'd want to have this." he spoke as he handed her a small golden talisman. _It's the key to your future, your past is fading._

"We've enrolled you in Olympus High, you're going to need a proper education to survive in the new world, our old one is dying, they no longer worship us my darling." Nyx spoke gently as she sat down on the leather couch, signalling Selene to sit down next to her.

The teenager hesitated, sitting down as she stared at the talisman. _I don't understand, I belong with them, not at some school surrounded by people who'll never know the beauty of the Gods. Pan's holding a party, I might go._ She bit her lip, looking at Erebus longingly. Selene gulped, unsure if she would be allowed to; "Can I go to Pan's party?" she asked quietly.

"As long as you do not reveal your self, you can go, but don't drink anything, he's been known for his parties getting wild." Erebus spoke, sitting down as he looked at the talisman. "There is a door in Olympus High with a lock that fits the key, you'll be living at the Brownstone, you can visit us during the holidays." he continued, unzipping his leather jacket as he handed it to Selene.

"Keep it, and change out of that dress, you're not ancient." Erebus chuckled.

Selene glanced at her mother and smiled softly, lifting the hem of the toga as she ran up the stairs; intent on 'dressing up' for Pan's party. _Olympus High? That's where Pan's party is. _Selene put her fathers leather jacket on the ground, the old books claimed that her mother had wings; and she did, but her mother never used them anymore. Selene reached for the black shirt with a wolf head imprinted on the front, pulling it on as she pulled on a pair of denim jeans and her fathers leather jacket.

"I'm heading for the party, I'll be back by the time Eos gets to the Mountain." Selene shouted as she walked through the small portal.  
"Alright, get back before she does, we need to talk about your new school." Nyx called out.

Selene's eyes widened, appearing within Olympus High; she could hear faint music. She followed the music as it got louder, leading to the gardens. Selene bit her lip, noticing everyone was dancing and focusing on the music.

"Pan!" Selene shouted above the music, waving to him.  
"Selene! Thought you weren't coming!" Pan grinned, continuing to play his music; his red hair whipping around in the wind.

"They were fighting again, they knew you were holding the party, they said I'm being enrolled here." Selene spoke, running through the crowd.

"Who's that?" Jay spoke to Theresa, dancing as he raised an eyebrow; seeing Pan and Selene dancing on the stage. He loooked at Theresa, biting his lip at the thought of asking her to dance with him.

"I don't know. It could be Cronus in disguise." Theresa spoke, glancing nervously at Archie and Atlanta who were giggling softly.

"Hey! Do you know who that is?" Theresa called out to Archie, letting out a chuckle when she saw Archie attempt to kiss Atlanta on the cheek.

"Uh, new student?" Odie spoke, dancing uneasily as he bit the inside of his mouth; shrugging, he looked at Atlanta but quickly lowered his head and looked away. _She's with Archie, not me._

"Wow." Herry mumbled, "This party is great, where's Zeus and Hera?" he spoke; falling over slightly, "You think someone spiked the punch?" he groaned as he sat on the chair.

"Over there. You think Cronus will crash the party? Most of the people are illusions after all." Odie spoke, "She's not though...There's something about her." Odie trailed off.

"So where exactly are you going to live if you're going to attend Olympus High?" Pan asked, grinning as he raised the volume of the speakers;

"Uh, some place called the Brownstone; have you seen Hera or Zeus? I need to talk to them, my last high school year didn't go so well." Selene spoke, continuing to dance as she hummed along; gulping when she heard a familiar noise. Selene groaned, "I can't even go to a party without mom sending someone to keep an eye..." Selene trailed off.

"That's not one of the warriors." Selene murmured.

"A party, and I wasn't even invited." Cronus chuckled, standing at the back of the room with two sickles in hand as he walked forward; wearing his normal black business suit.

"Cronus." Jay spoke, staring at Cronus as he pulled out his sword; staring at Cronus coldly.

"Cronus...Huh." Selene muttered, blinking when she saw the Seven produce their weapons.

Selene climbed off the stage, pushing past the Seven as she ran towards Cronus; wrapping her arms around him. She smiled up at him slightly, "Stop it." she whispered; hoping that her plea would be enough to stop Cronus from bringing any harm to Pan or the others.

"Selene? What are you doing here?" Cronus blinked, looking down at her. He shifted slightly, staring at the five foot eight teenager.  
"Stopping you from doing something stupid, and dancing with Pan, he's amazing." Selene murmured, jabbing Cronus hard in the ribs; "You owe me a present." she muttered.  
"I need to kill those kids." Cronus muttered, staring at Selene; "Your present can be watching me kill them." he spoke icily.

Selene stared at him, narrowing her eyes; "You're such a jerk." she muttered, "You really need to learn to be faster on your feet." Selene spoke.

Cronus raised an eyebrow, "What are on Olympus are you talking about?" he spoke, grunting when he hit the ground. "You've been training?" he spoke icily, glancing at the Seven.

"No, just watching a lot of movies." Selene spoke, she reached for his collar; grunting when she fell forward, watching Cronus slip through a portal.

"Uh, hi, I'm Jay. Who are you?" Jay approached her, extending a hand.  
"Go to your dormitory rooms." Hera spoke, looking at the seven.  
"No, don't, they should know Hera." Selene interrupted, giving Hera a pleading look.

"Alright, but this may be shocking; take a seat." Hera spoke, signalling them all to sit down as seats suddenly appeared; she looked at Pan, "You can stay if you wish." Hera spoke calmly.

"Please?" Selene mouthed to Pan as she smiled gently, sitting down as Pan sat next to her; Atlanta next to Archie, Odie and Herry sat next to Zeus as Neil sat at the back, checking himself in the mirror. Theresa smiled at Jay as she sat next to Hera.

"Alright, my Goddess." Pan chuckled, sitting down; he glanced at the seven, _this is going to be a long night._


	2. Just A Face In The Crowd

**D/C: **I don't own Class of the Titans, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cassie, Calypso, Echo, Sisyphus..) I do own any OC's that appear, Nyx and Erebus are in the mythology books; anyone mentioned as a God or related to mythology is legit, I do my research.

**Chapter Two - Just A Face In The Crowd**

"So, she's one of us?" Jay spoke.  
Selene snorted, "Human, no, a hero, no. Goddess, yes." she snapped; "I'm not the clown, I'm the bull." she spoke blatantly.

"Rude much?" Atlanta spoke, glaring at Selene. "So you're dating her?" Atlanta laughed, looking at Pan.

"I'm going to the Brownstone to meditate." Selene muttered, walking out of the room as she headed straight for the Brownstone. _He just left without saying goodbye, didn't bother saying anything else. _She walked inside to her room, changing into loose jeans and a white shirt and knee high boots, curling her hair with the iron before walking towards the exit.

"Agnon, go to the school, look for Selene, bring her to me." he ordered, Cronus sat on the stone throne; staring out at the waterfall. He sighed, leaning on the arm of the throne; hand curled into a fist as he leaned his chin on his fist. _Such a boring day, I could turn it into night._

Agnon disappeared into the portal, finding himself in the street near the Brownstone; he grunted, seeing Selene walk out of the Brownstoneas he walked towards her, reaching out to grab her.

"Agnon? What are you...oh, he wants to see me." Selene muttered, "Alright then, take me to him." she spoke, barely struggling as Agnon gripped her, a portal appearing.

"That was Agnon, what was he doing here?" Odie spoke, looking at Herry as they watched Agnon disappear into the portal.

"I don't know, but it couldn't have been good." Herry sighed.

"Tell your damn troll to let me down!" Selene yelled, finding herself in the large cave. "I said let me down you insolent brain-dead pig." she spoke, thumping Agnon's shoulders with her fists.

"Let her down." Cronus ordered, "You've been causing me trouble young lady, we need to talk." he spoke.

"You sound just like Erebus, why can't you just be Cronus and teach me to use my powers for my own benefit, command the titans, bring Tartarus to Earth?" Selene muttered, sitting down on the stone.

"Mom's always lecturing me, she doesn't understand, those titans are humans with godlike powers, not gods stuck in mortal form without people worshipping you."  
"That could change you know, I could co-erce the humans, make them build temples once more."

Cronus raised an eyebrow, watching Selene intently; "What's troubling you Selene? Talk to me, you used to be so happy, now you're just depressing, where's that spark?" he spoke.

Selene stared at him, looking at Agnon; she tilted her head slightly, closing her eyes as she concentrated; listening to Agnon suddenly yelp.

"There it is." Cronus smirked, "Come, come, we must start your training, none of that dilly dallying." Cronus chuckled; he adjusted his tie as he got to his feet, snapping his fingers as his suit transformed into the black toga.

"Show me all that you can do."

The next three hours were spent examining her powers as Selene showed him everything she'd learnt, she panted; wincing, _so weak, can barely breathe, this must be what he feels when he manipulates time for too long. _She sat near the waterfall, splashing her face with the water as she closed her eyes; cupping the water in her hands before soaking her hair.

"You'll feel weak until you're older, it may hurt, but the more experience you gain, the more you can learn to control your powers." Cronus stared down at her, "Have some ambrosia, you need it; I was born before the Olympians, so I don't need it to survive." he explained.

"Thank you." Selene mumbled, her chest felt like it was exploding as she picked up the slice of pie; hungrily devouring it, "It tastes good." she murmured. "Is this what to expect every time I use my powers for a long time?" she asked.

"Yes, but over time, you'll grow less weak but require more Ambrosia, the pain will remain for a while, if I were to manipulate time, I would be weak for a few hours." Cronus spoke, "Our position would be exposed." he continued.

"Selene's gone." Pan looked at Hera, "She's been missing for the last couple of hours, she's not in the park or even her parents home." he looked at her; red hair braided into dreadlocks as Pan sat on the couch.

"I don't know where she's gone, could she have gotten lost?" he asked.

"Odie and Herry said Agnon was seen outside the Brownstone, she could have been taken by Cronus." Zeus spoke, hobbling into the room. He leaned on the walking stick, focusing his eyes on Pan; "Return to the forest, if she goes there, play your flute, calm her, and keep her there." Zeus ordered.

"So, you torture the troll for fun?" Selene stared at Agnon, "Guess I could try it." she mumbled. Her raven black hair was still curled from when she'd been in her room as she tugged on the sleeves of her shirt, scratching her arms slightly.

"Uh, Cronus says hop on one leg, scratch your head and swan dive off the waterfall." Selene laughed.

Cronus merely nodded to Agnon, watching him do it as he chuckled; "You could torture him in other ways, if you desire." he spoke.

"We need to change your outfit, that simply does not work, black would be so much better - has your mother ever told you that Erebus is not your true father?" Cronus asked.

Selene stared at Cronus as she nodded barely, "I know, she says my father died and went to the Elysian Fields, but, whenever she told me stories of him, it always felt like something was missing." she spoke quietly.

"Why? Do you know my father? Is he alive?"


	3. Running Through Your Veins

**D/C: **I don't own Class of the Titans, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cassie, Calypso, Echo, Sisyphus..) I do own any OC's that appear, Nyx and Erebus are in the mythology books; anyone mentioned as a God or related to mythology is legit, I do my research.

**Chapter Three - Running Through Your Veins  
**

**  
**"So - she lied to me?"  
"No, she merely hid the truth."

Cronus watched her, watching the wind blow through her hair as they stood on the cliff face. He looked at Selene intently, "If you had known the truth, you would search for him, and you wouldn't stop searching." Cronus sighed.

"Why didn't she just tell me he was imprisoned in Tartarus?" Selene looked at him, "She could have told me the truth!" she spoke.  
"She didn't want you to end up in Tartarus yourself, you would have been imprisoned by Campe." Cronus ignored Agnon's groans as the troll winced, trying to tend to his wounds.

"Nemesis will hunt you down if you become too arrogant." Selene muttered, "Where's Eris?" she asked; grinning like a two year old, she'd grown up with Eris, causing mayhem, though nowadays Eris was nowhere to be seen.

"She's causing chaos elsewhere, why? Do you want to see her?" Cronus chuckled as he stood there, watching the griffin fly around. He whistled, watching the griffin land as he nodded; "Climb on." he spoke, waiting for Selene to get onto the beast.

Selene climbed on as she ruffled it's feathers, stroking them as she closed her eyes. "His feathers are so soft, the rain must just glide off his feathers." she spoke. Selene sat on the back of the griffin, clinging to the beast with her legs as it shot into the air. Her heartbeat raced as she opened her eyes, watching the clouds; "Whoa." she breathed.

"Do you like it?" Cronus spoke, appearing behind her as he looked up at the sky; closing his eyes, he concentrated as time froze completely. "We'll take a portal to the school, and then you can keep the beast, if you wish. Do not tell them where you got it." he spoke, the portal appearing as the Griffin flew through it.

Selene looked around, "I miss you." she spoke; climbing off the griffin as she hugged him tightly. "Please don't leave forever, you're the only one who doesn't keep the truth from me. I love you Dad." she spoke quietly, _Tartarus was the giveaway; it makes no sense why mother hid the truth from me._"I - " He disappeared into the portal, hearing the familiar voice of Jay.

"What the hell is that?!" Jay stared at the griffin, scared to hell of the large beast.

"It's a griffin? C'mon Sunor'c." she spoke, stroking the beasts beak; she walked towards the Brownstone as the griffin followed her, Selene climbed on its back; closing her eyes as it stopped and darted towards the kitchen at the smell of meat.

"You're hungry huh?" she spoke, noticing Hercules had left the roast beef on the bench. She picked it up and flung it at the griffin as the beast swallowed it, "Hungry still? We'll find something for you." she smiled.

"Where's my roast?!" Hercules spoke, staring at the empty pan. "This is not fair! Did you eat it?" he looked at the griffin.

"Run!" Selene laughed, running out towards the gardens as she ran as fast as her legs carried her; the griffin ran behind her, picking her up in its talons as it shot through the air; landing in the gardens.

"Selene, where have you been?" Hera barked, "You had us worried, your mother feared for your -" she spoke as she was cut off; staring at the griffin.

"What is that? Why is there a griffin here?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"It was a gift." Selene retorted.

Hera narrowed her eyes at the griffin, "There's someone here to see you, a blonde girl, dressed in hideous clothing." she spoke calmly; "I told her to wait with Jay and the others in the training room." she spoke.

Selene nodded, _a blonde girl? hideous clothing? huh, wonder who it is._ She headed for the training room, not noticing Jay and the others; her eyes fixed on the blonde girl as she let out a laugh.

"Hey Sis!" she grinned, giving Selene a wink as the blonde girl tore off the wig; revealing black hair. "What's up? He sent his big oaf to deliver a message, told me where to find you." she smiled, "Mother giving you a hard time?" Eris spoke.

Selene barely nodded, "He's my father - he always cared for me and now I find out he's my true father, not just family, he's my father." she spoke quietly as Selene sat on the floor.

"Wait, seriously? Woah, that's cool, even from my standards, you're like, the old mans sister!" Eris laughed.

_Old mans sister? Old man must be Zeus, Cronus was his father; and if she's the old mans sister, that would mean Cronus is her father. Why would she lie to us about that? Why would Hera lie to us?_ Jay narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists as he reached for his sword; letting the blade slide out.

"Get out of here!" Jay shouted, lunging at her. He slashed at her with the sword, determined to drive her out of the school.

She winced, the blade driving through the side of her waist; "Kill me and you'll be worse than Cronus, even he won't kill someone without a good reason." Selene cringed; hitting the floor as she felt blood pour from the wound. _Sunor'c, come to me._ She hoped the thought worked, Selene knew of bonds between animal and rider, and she hoped it would work.

The griffin screeched, shooting into the room as it picked Selene up with its talons, ignoring the scent of blood as it flew out; landing on the roof of the brownstone.

"What the hell is wrong with you you freak?!" Eris yelled at Jay, "You don't go trying to kill someone!" she yelled; disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

"Father - where are you?" Selene winced, spitting out blood as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve; slumped against the roof. _So much pain, and it's not going away, has to go away, need to go away._


	4. Hold Your Breath, Say Goodbye

**D/C: **I don't own Class of the Titans, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cassie, Calypso, Echo, Sisyphus..) I do own any OC's that appear, Nyx and Erebus are in the mythology books; anyone mentioned as a God or related to mythology is legit, I do my research.

**A/C:** I know the Greek Goddess of the Moon is called Selene which is where my Selene will be headed, but with a different back story since the Greek GOTM Selene was supposedly once Zeus' Mistress, and in COTT would be plain creepy!

**Chapter Four – Hold Your Breath, Say Goodbye**

She bit down on the cloth, struggling not to scream. Even with the numbing effects of the Asphodel Flowers, the pain shot through her body. _Think of him dead, decapitated, torn apart, hung drawn and quartered. Absolute chaos, his head at your feet._ Selene let out a scream as the effects of the Asphodel wore off, wincing when she looked at the wound; noticing it had been sewn together.

"Couldn't you have just healed me?" Selene moaned.  
"Scars of war my dear, an honour, not something to be taken lightly Selene."

Cronus tossed the needle aside, helping the teenager up as he looked at the griffin; "Do not let anyone come within a thousand feet of her except my servants or myself, if they do, kill them." he spoke coldly.

She grumbled, walking towards the jug of ambrosia as she sculled it down; "I was born at the end your time, I still need some ambrosia to keep me alive, but not a lot." she spoke quietly.

"Ambrosia makes you weak, we shall have to wean you off it, bit by boring bit." Cronus spoke blatantly, "As for now, we take heed, they know you're my daughter, return to them and they will kill you." Cronus spoke darkly. His black suit had flecks of dried blood all over it, and a patch of red on the right leg.

"She's Cronus' daughter! And you thought she'd be part of our team, she's evil!" Jay yelled at Hera, "She would have betrayed us to him, set us up to be killed by him, then they would have gone after everyone in their way." Jay spoke angrily; slumping down next to Theresa.

"How do you know she is evil? Have you seen her do true evil Jay? She's your age, and she's been influenced by her mother and her consort, she is still a demigod until she is chosen for a specific assignment, and Cronus can assign her, as well as us." Zeus spoke, leaning on his cane as he looked at her; "Her mother is Night, her father is Time; she will be restricted to the constraints that apply, she will only be seen at night, she will be the Goddess of the Moon." he spoke.

"You'll be the Goddess of the Moon." Cronus smirked, "You will only be seen by them at night, though I will be able to see you both day and night, you will still exist but you will be like a flickering light, the moon is glimpsed during the day, so shall you be by any others than your mother and myself." Cronus chuckled; _the perfect way of getting to Zeus and Hera, an invisible warrior._

"Fine, make it so." Selene put on a fake British accent as she chuckled, "So be it then, Master Cronus, I bid you farewell." she scoffed; "The Moon? I suppose it works, even if mother's consort was an insolent fool." Selene muttered quietly. She looked at Cronus, "So what, I live on the moon with Hecate?" she asked; "Goddess knows she'd be boring to talk to, though she would worship me." Selene giggled.

"A waning moon will appear on her hip, she will learn of her true self when she returns." Hera spoke calmly.  
"Selene? I got your message."

Pan called out, looking around; his red dreadlocks tied back as he sighed. "Have you guys seen Selene?" he spoke.

Jay clutched the bloodied sword as he looked at Pan, "Yeah, she left after we fought." he spoke as if nothing had happened. _I can't believe he's in love with her, she's just like her father._

"If you've hurt her, I'll kill you." Pan spoke coldly, running out as he disappeared into the park. _He fought her, why would she fight, she was always peaceful._

Selene panted, sitting up on the bed as she sighed; "Goddess help me." she murmured, wincing as she ignored the bandages around her waist. "It's sunlight, what's that?" she murmured, seeing the crescent moon; "There's some moon thing on my waist, what's it supposed to be?" Selene spoke quietly to herself.

"You're weak! Get up! Fight me like a Goddess, not a mortal." Cronus shouted at her, slashing the sword at her.

Selene grunted, hitting the floor as she got to her feet; "I am a Goddess! I will never be a mortal, and you're the one who's weak." Selene yelled, clenching her fists as shards of moonlight went flying at Cronus; suddenly becoming solid.

"Good, we're making progress, now channel all your anger into your sword and strike me." Cronus spoke.

The griffin snored, asleep on the floor as mice scurried around it. The griffin sat up, catching the mice with its talons as it devoured them quickly; seeing Selene, it tilted its head and squawked, picking up the scent of a stranger. It screeched, shooting out of the cave; flying towards the entrance.

"Wait!" Selene chased after the beast, hoping it wouldn't attack. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, looking around. "What is it?" she spoke, staring out at the forest. "It's daylight, I'm see-through." she spoke quietly, "Great, I can't go see Pan or anyone." she mumbled moodily as Selene looked over her shoulder at the sleeping Cronus. _He won't notice I'm gone, he won't be able to see me anyhow so he'll think his constraints didn't work._"Selene? Where are you?" Pan called out, walking through the forest; he'd spoken to the plants and trees, asking them if they'd seen her. They had, now all he had to do was find her. He blinked as the wind blew, the trees slightly bending in the wind as if pointing in the direction of a cave.

"Pan? Stay where I can see you - You can't see me anymore, literally, I'm the Goddess of the Moon, Cronus made it so I can't be seen during the day, only at night." Selene shouted, standing on the cliff face.

"Well that sucks, think you can come to the blue moon celebration? It'd be cool to have the Goddess of the Moon there." Pan called out, looking around as if trying to figure out where her voice was coming from.

"Alright, will it be in the forest?" she spoke, "At night?" she sighed.

"Of course, just follow the music." Pan spoke, turning away;_ she's invisible, why the hell did Cronus make her be invisible? I'll talk to Zeus eventually, he could undo it, if he wants to. _He dropped the note, reading it one last time.

**'**_Just follow the music through the forest,  
take a chance and it'll lead you to your dreams,  
the moonlight will guide the way._**'**


	5. Burn It Down

**D/C: **I don't own Class of the Titans, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cassie, Calypso, Echo, Sisyphus..) I do own any OC's that appear, Nyx and Erebus are in the mythology books; anyone mentioned as a God or related to mythology is legit, I do my research.

**A/C: **My Greek is not that good, it translates to: Reveal Him For What He Hides, Hide is the last word; I just added the S.

**Chapter Five - Burn It Down**

**  
**"It makes no sense, why'd he do it?" Pan stared at her, he sighed; "So, I can only see you at night?" he spoke sadly. He stared at her, sitting on the log; the moon had just risen, and the party would begin soon. His equipment was already set up, and he'd gotten Selene's help to put wards up around the forest to stop any other Gods or Goddesses from coming through, including Cronus.

"Yeah, I still exist but I'm like something in the corner of your eye. Guess he wants a weapon, I honestly never thought he would take it this far." Selene spoke, "Neither of them were willing to use their own children against each other, except for Cronus. Even now, he's probably planning to make me fight Zeus and everyone else." she sighed.

"You don't have to, you're a Goddess, you could fight against him." Pan spoke.  
"I'm nowhere near as strong as he is, if he fought fair, I could take him; but he doesn't fight fair, neither of us do." Selene stared up at the moon, closing her eyes.  
"Use that to your advantage."

Pan looked at her, "You're his daughter, you know him better than Zeus, and you're Nyx's daughter, the Goddess of Night, you have control over night, at least some of it, how do you know Cronus really is your father? He could be lying, he does that Selene." Pan spoke gently; softly kissing her on the cheek.

"No, he's not lying, I'd know if he was. I **am** his daughter, even if he is a monster, he's my father and I love him." Selene opened her eyes, blushing slightly as she heard the chatter of voices.

"This is a peaceful party, wards have been placed so no Gods nor Goddesses can enter, nor will violence be allowed." Pan spoke loudly, he looked at Selene and barely nodded; heading for his table. He slid the volume up, putting the disc on the turntable as he listened to the music. He noticed the titans, waving to Atlanta as he sighed; "Peace, okay? No fighting." he spoke to Selene as Pan winked.

"Fine." Selene muttered grumpily, dancing behind Pan to the music; "Put it on auto, come and dance." she grinned, "Hey Jay, no grudges, 'kay?" she shouted as Selene smirked.

"What's she up to?" Jay glared at her, "I injured her and she's acting like nothing happened." Jay spoke to Theresa.  
"You heard him, no violence, which means she can't fight you. And Zeus made her a full Goddess, she'll disappear in the morning." Theresa spoke.

"Who's her stylist? I love that jacket, that would match my shoes." Neil spoke, combing his hair back as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"Cronus." Herry spoke blatantly, "Obviously he's planning something, hey, where's Archie?" Herry blinked; looking around.

"Following Atlanta like a puppy, ugh." Neil stuck his tongue out in disgust, "Wow, who's that?" Neil stared at the girl; "She's as beautiful than me." he smirked.

"I don't know." Odie stared at her, "Wow." he sighed; "Wonder who she is, she could be a Goddess." Odie breathed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Selene murmured, seeing the 'girl'. _Cronus turned himself into a girl, I wonder if I can make that a permanent change._ Selene smirked, "Come on, let's dance." Selene winked at Pan.

_Where the hell are they? I can't see them at this height, nor in this crowd. Selene won't recognise me, nor will they, I could get them to take me back to New Olympia._ Cronus smiled at Odie and winked, _this female thing is impossible, I don't know how she does it. _Cronus approached Odie, "Hi." shesmiled.

"Uh, hi." Odie gulped, "I'm Odie." she spoke.

"I'm Ciara." he spoke off the top of his head, trying to think of a name. Cronus bit his lower lip, uncomfortable in the tight red dress.

_The ward protects the place from Gods and Goddesses, not Gods in disguise. It's like that damned sphinx who takes human form. _Selene glared at Cronus, clenching her fists; "If we hadn't put the wards up, I'd be tearing that girl apart." she spoke icily.

"Jealous?" Pan chuckled, looking at her as he realised something was off; "What is it?" Pan raised an eyebrow, stepping away from the turntables as he looked at Selene.

"When we dance, get as close to her as possible." Selene spoke calmly, "Somethings wrong about her, I've never seen her in New Olympia, she's giving off a bad vibe." Selene spoke quietly as she wrapped her arms around Pan's waist and led him off the stage.

He pulled her close as most of the 'party crashers' danced together, Pan got as close to the girl as possible as he looked at Selene and nodded.

"What the hell are you doing here? No Gods." Selene spoke under her breath to Cronus, struggling to control herself.

"I'm doing what you can't." Cronus retorted quietly as he danced with Odie, "Be glad your wards are up, I can't kill them, yet." he spoke softly.

"Leave before I kill **you**." Selene murmured, _he's going to get killed by Jay if he doesn't get it together._ Selene danced with Pan towards the stage, leading him up the stairs. "I'm keeping my eye on her, if I drop the wards, get out of here as fast as you can, things are going to get messy." Selene spoke softly, kissing him on the cheek.

"What do you mean?" Pan breathed, eyes focused on the turntables. He bit his lip, scratching the records as he turned the volume down slightly.

"That girl, is a **God** in disguise." Selene spoke as she stared up at the moon, concentrating; the moonlight shone over the area, focusing directly on Cronus. _I could use a spell, I paid enough attention to Hecate's lessons; now I'll put them to use._

"Apokalypto ton gia ti aftos krybos." Selene spoke quietly, hoping the spell would work. The moonlight shone on Cronus, showing his true self as a shimmer.

"That looks like Cronus..." Jay murmured, _what the hell is going on here?_


	6. Dead Until Dark

**D/C: **I don't own Class of the Titans, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cassie, Calypso, Echo, Sisyphus..) I do own any OC's that appear, Nyx and Erebus are in the mythology books; anyone mentioned as a God or related to mythology is legit, I do my research.

**A/N: **I'm going to bring in a Goddess and yes, she has been in the TV show!

**Chapter Six - Dead Until Dark**

"What the hell - how did he - whoa." Pan murmured, seeing Cronus standing there; "Oh no." he mumbled.

"I break these wards to allow violence to occur, and I summon Ares, God of War, to guide me as I fight the God of Time." Selene murmured, there was no one to help; a summoning was the only thing she could think off as she put her hand over one of the ward symbols drawn into the ground.

"I'm sorry Pan, I never meant for this to happen." Selene looked up at him, "Blood to blood, I summon thee, blood to blood, come to me." she murmured; pricking her finger as she squeezed her finger, letting the blood drip onto the ward as the symbol glowed before fading.

"Wait!" Cronus shouted, "Your blood won't summon Ares - but it **will **summon someone, Hades or Eris; maybe Rhea or Gaia." he spoke, staring at her intently; "Selene, I'm not after you." he spoke softly.

"I know." She murmured, "But I won't let you harm innocent souls." Selene hissed. "Pan, go! Now, the wards are dropped; t's about to get messy," the teenager looked at the man and nodded, "Go." she mouthed.

"They're not innocent - who have you summoned?" he sighed, Cronus looked around; hearing the familiar feminine tone.

"Oh sweetie, what are you doing to the mortals now?" Gaia sighed, appearing in a green dress. She smiled when she saw Selene, "U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya" Gaia smiled at Selene, using the Cherokee word for daughter although she was truly Gaia's granddaughter.

"Grandmother...what are you doing here?"  
"You summoned me my daughter, Hecate did not teach you the power of blood summonings." she chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Selene spoke quietly, a hint of innocence in her voice. "Of course, Ares and I aren't that closely related." she grumbled to herself.

"Who is this handsome fawn?" Gaia chuckled upon seeing Pan, she smiled at him; "I hope you're treating my granddaughter well." Gaia spoke coolly, she sat on a chair made from a log that sat flat on the ground.

"Yes, she - I - we love each other." Pan smiled at Selene as he approached her, tangling his fingers in hers as he held her close to him. "Chaos has not ensued, can you re-cast the wards?" Pan murmured.

"Not without making Cronus and Grandmother leave; I don't want her to leave, and he won't harm anyone with her around." Selene chuckled.

"Mother, please, I was about to kill the Seven." Cronus groaned, looking at her.  
"That can wait, I shall form a barrier to replace the wards that Selene cast; you know you should have brought her to me more often, she would make a wonderful Water Nymph." Gaia scolded him, patting the log next to her.

"Come, join me my children - it's not every day that you consort with Mother Nature."

Selene let out a giggle, "Grandmother, why do you not punish Zeus if you don't approve of his actions sometimes?" she spoke quietly; making sure only Gaia, Cronus and Pan heard her.

"Because his actions have consequences, often for the good of our people." Gaia spoke warmly, "Now shall we dance? I was telling the truth you know." she smiled as Gaia stood; "You would make a beautiful Nymph." she added.

"I'm already supposed to become the Goddess of the Moon." Selene grumbled, "I can only be seen at night." she spoke sadly as Selene looked at Gaia before she stood and bowed. "It would be my pleasure." she blushed.

Gaia chuckled, "Zeus is my grandson, I'm still the Mother of all Gods; I can give as well as take away, I could transform you into a nymph; you would be able to spend all your time with Pan." she smiled at Selene as Gaia took Selene's hand, leading her around a circle as they danced.

The music played, everyone joined in the dancing as Gaia smiled, it was peaceful; but even Cronus knew that peace did not last long. That was when he would strike, and he would strike with a vengeance that could not and would not be stopped. Cronus sat on a log, leaning his chin on his hand as he scowled; watching them all dance around. They were happy now but just wait, he stood and stormed off towards the bridge.

"Oh, Cronus left - he's a very cranky boy lately my son, I will turn you into a Nymph eventually if you want it." Gaia chuckled, musing as she sat down.

"These bones are so old." she groaned.  
"Really? I - I can't thank you enough Grandmother, what do you mean eventually?" Selene blinked as she gulped, _that does not sound very good._ She stared at Gaiia, "I owe you my soul." she murmured.

"The humans, Wiccans and Pagans they call them, do they really worship you?"  
"Yes, they believe I am their mother; and that there are four key festivals, Samhain, Lughnasas, Beltane and Imbolc."

Gaia spent the next hour explaining everything to Selene, the Sabbats, the Esbats, the Equinoxes and Solstices; even Pan sat and listened to her, Selene's eyes widened as Gaia whispered something in Selene's ear.

"They actually - wow, that's kinda eww." Selene giggled, looking at Pan as she bit her lip; "So they consort with one another in your name?" Selene gulped.

"Yes, it's very funny - you'd think they would tire of it, but every year during Imbolc, this one coven does it." Gaia chuckled, "I don't know why but they do." she winked as Gaia hugged Selene tightly.

"I dio not understand them, you'd think they would worship Hecate; she's the Goddess of Witchcraft." Gaia joked.  
"Mortals huh?" Selene giggled, "I love Pan - I mean, I always have but I truly love him." Selene spoke quietly.

"One day you shall join hands and be wed, but for now, be content that if you become a nymph, you shall always be joined."

Selene merely nodded, "This fantasy's over - the Seven shall either fall or rise, but one thing is uncertain; Father may not survive." she spoke as her voice waivered.

"I love you Grandmother."  
"I love you too U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya."


	7. House Of Hex

**D/C: **I don't own Class of the Titans, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cassie, Calypso, Echo, Sisyphus..) I do own any OC's that appear, Nyx and Erebus are in the mythology books; anyone mentioned as a God or related to mythology is legit, I do my research.

**A/N: **I'm going to change the setting slightly, go back to Olympus High; and Nyx & Erebus' home. The poem is written by Lord Byron, it's called 'She Walks In Beauty'.

**Chapter Seven - House of Hex**

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies."

Erebus spoke, sitting in the lounge room as he watched Nyx dance. He smiled slightly, hearing the doorbell; he walked towards it, opening the door as he smiled at Selene.

"Welcome home." he spoke softly, walking back to the lounge room.

"And all thats best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes"

He continued, looking at Selene as he nodded slightly.

"Thus mellowed to that tender light" Selene spoke as she joined her mother, dancing in the circle; she shied away from Pan slightly, using her hair to cover her eyes.

"Which heaven to gaudy day denies." Pan finished as he chuckled, "Erebus, Nyx." he bowed. "We wanted to visit before we go back to New Olympia." he spoke calmly.

"That was amazing." Pan murmured.

Selene giggled, "Grandmother - she uh, made an offer - I could remain a Goddess or become a Nymph." Selene spoke to her mother. "Cronus isn't happy - he wants vengeance, I keep distracting him from it." she sighed.

"Follow your heart, it will lead you to your destiny; I don't think even the fates would cross your grandmother." Nyx smiled at her.  
"Selene,we have to go; Zeus is calling, and Hera."

Pan headed for the door, "Come on Wood Nymph, time to go." Pan chuckled.

"Delta formation!" Hercules spoke, standing in the training room. He sighed, "Neil! Drop that mirror and get over here right now." he ordered.

Archie crouched, clutching the whip as he gulped; looking at Herry before he looked at Atlanta. "Uh - what now?" his voice waivered as he let out a whimper.

"Oh come on, this is so boring!" Herry groaned, standing behind Atlanta; he glared at Odie who cowered behind Theresa and Jay. "What do we have to do exactly? Can't we go find Cronus?" Herry crossed his arms.

"We'd need to know where he is first." Jay grumbled, sitting down. "Come on Hercules, we're not going to get anywhere if we don't search for Cronus." Jay spoke moodily as he looked at Theresa.

"What do you think?"  
"I think we need to relax, kick back, go to the beach or something." Neil spoke up, checking himself out in the mirror.

"Do you feel alright?" Pan blinked, walking through the corridor. He headed for the training room, standing in the doorway as he looked around for Selene.

"I'm fine, I'm just dizzy." Selene leaned against the wall as she slid into the training room and sat down, letting out a quiet groan.

"Selene - what's wrong?" Pan sat down next to her as he focused on her, ignoring the battle cries from Herry and Hercules as they fought.  
"The Titans, the real ones; they - I think Cronus is going to try and free them." Selene spoke softly, worry filled her voice.

"How? I thought that Kampe guards them."  
"Cronus escaped, the next planet alignment is in two years; he can plan it all for the next two years."  
"Selene! Come here, I want you to spar with Jay. Pan, you can watch from the sidelines - I know how much of a pacifist you are Goatboy."

Hercules chuckled, "Odie, spar with Archie; Theresa, spar with Neil, Hercules with Atlanta." Hercules ordered. "Pick your weapons, then fight." his voice boomed, Odie gulped as he stared at Archie before the eight went and picked their weapons of choice.

Pan bit his lip as he stared at them, "Hercules, where's Artemis?" he asked; ""I need to get some Ambrosia." he sighed. _If Selene's feeling sick, ambrosia might be the only thing that can help._ He got to his feet, waving at Selene's back.

"In the kitchen." Hercules responded, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "What do you - damn goatboys." he grumbled, watching Pan race off.

"Where do your alliegences lie? Zeus or Cronus?" Pick a side." Jay spoke, grunting as he jumped back; using his sword to block her sais. "There's a war coming, it's time to choose." he spoke coldly.

"You're damn right there's a war." Selene spoke icily, using her sais to keep his sword locked as she grunted, trying to send the sword flying.

"The titans will be unleashed, and you won't be able to stop them; Zeus nearly died in his attempt to trap them, in two years, the planets will align - Cronus will use that to free them."  
"How do you know?" Jay let go of the sword as it went flying, "How do you know what his plan is?" he hissed.

"I'm his daughter, you know that." Selene spat, her pants hung low around her waist; revealing the blue crescent moon on her hip.

"Did you plan it with him? Decide when you should attack the school?" Jay watched her intently, circling her as he pulled a second sword from his belt as the blade came out. He clutched the sword with both hands as he slashed at her angrily.

"He's my father, either he tells me or Agnon ends up charading it to me." Selene grunted, jumping back as she glanced at Hercules and rolled her eyes. _Might as well use some of my goddess given powers, its not like Jay will be able to stand against them. _Her eyes flickered black as the room went dark, "If you fight, we fight on neutral ground - not here." she spoke coldly before her eyes reverted to normal and the room became bright again.

"Whoa, what - how did you do that?" Neil blinked, looking at Selene.  
"I'm a Goddess, get over it; you're the descendent of a great mortal, big deal, one blow to your neck and you're dead." Selene spoke mootly.

"You're so pessimistic! Lighten up." Neil spoke, crossing his arms; "You need a makeover." he spoke as he chuckled.

"The day I get one is the day the titans are unleashed and the world is destroyed."  
"Well that won't be happening any time soon." Odie chuckled.

Selene span, slamming her foot into Jay's chest; sending him toppling backwards.

"In two years, the planets will realign

perfect to the creators grand design

The titans buried beneath the sand,

set to rise from Gaia's great land.

Time and Lunar join another,

to free their bound brothers."

She spoke, "The prophecy written by the Oracle a few weeks ago, Lunar; he said it's me, but I'd never free the titans - I know what they're like, they're monsters." Selene sighed; holding Jay down with her foot as she lifted it and stepped back, extending her hand.

"Get up, you need to train."


	8. She Walks In Beauty

**D/C: **I don't own Class of the Titans, or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters (Cassie, Calypso, Echo, Sisyphus..) I do own any OC's that appear, Nyx and Erebus are in the mythology books; anyone mentioned as a God or related to mythology is legit, I do my research.

**A/N: **I'm crossing the idea of the true Titans being unleashed with the sort of Lord of the Rings ultimate battle finale, I'm also not doing a massive 50 chapter fanfic where it just rambles on and on without any plot, so this may be finished at fifteen chapters.

**Chapter Eight - She Walks In Beauty**

"So - spin, kick, wrist, ground?" Jay stared at Herry, "This is really confusing." he sighed quietly.

"It's easy dude, just watch." Herry chuckled, grabbing Selene's arm as he blinked, finding himself being thrown over her shoulder and onto the ground.

"Oww." Herry groaned, getting to his feet.

"This is what may happen, or - Cronus may use his powers, if he does use his powers to stop time - he'll be weak, it drains him to manipulate time." Selene spoke quietly.

"How do you know? You've seen him manipulate time before?" Artemis spoke curiously.  
"When I was young, my mother told me to take care of him while he recovered; it takes three days max."'

Selene sighed, looking at Herry as she heard the familiar voice. Her eyes widened as she ran towards the door, her heart pounded in her chest.

"Pan!"  
"Hey."

He smiiled at her, kissing her softly on the cheek; "So, are we going or?" he sighed.

"Oh Goddess, Hercules wants me to train them - I'm sorry, well, we could train outside." Selene spoke, "Hey, we're taking this outside to the elements." Selene looked over her shoulder at Hercules as she mouthed the word 'please'.

"Fine, go." Hercules grumbled. "Pack your camping gear and meet at the Brownstone." he ordered.

"We're going." Selene whispered as she kissed Pan softly, wrapping her arms around him. "Come on, I'll pack." she winked, leading him to the dorm rooms as she began packing. "Boots, uh, map - some candles, thats all I need to cast a ward." she smiled at Pan.

"Are they outside?" asked Selene.  
Pan blinked, "Yeah, come on, why are you casting a ward?" he spoke.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Pan headed downstairs, waiting with the Seven as he chuckled; seeing Selene walk out, dressed in a spaghetti strap black shirt, denim jeans and combat boots.

"So that's your camping outfit?" Pan laughed.  
"And my swimming outfits in here for when we hit the lake, I want the wards to be as strong as possible - so no one can break them, except maybe Grandmother and Grandfather."

Selene smiled, "She's probably around somewhere, scolding Zeus and Cronus for not behaving - or she's yelling at Rhea." grinned Selene.  
"Rhea? Who's that?" Jay blinked.  
"In Mythology, she's Cronus' wife." Odie spoke up.  
"The unhappy wife - she's cranky because Cronus got Nyx pregnant and had me."

Jay chuckled, "Huh - You couldn't tell he's ever been in love." Jay spoke quietly.

"Shut up." Selene snapped, "He's still **in **love." she spoke icily; "Let's go." Selene grabbed Pan's hand roughly as they walked towards where the car sat idling.

"Get in." Hercules spoke, sitting in the drivers seat.

"Thanks Hercules, I owe you." Pan grumbled, climbing in as he and Selene sat in the back of the jeep. "So how do you cast a ward?" he asked.

"Cast a circle, a ward is part of the spell; it's like a massive protective circle, but I have to draw runes into the earth as well. Hecate taught me." Selene smiled slightly at him as she sat there, she let out a yawn and stretched; nuzzling her face into the warmth of his neck as she closed her eyes.

"I might go wandering after, find a panther or a wolf if I can - go on a spirit walk."  
"Spirit walk?" Atlanta looked over her shoulder at Selene as the car drove along the highway.

"That's what you get when you spend so much time with Hecate and Gaia, you really start to appreciate nature." Pan chuckled, "And they do work, the animals you encounter are normally the spirits of fallen heroes in animal form."

"So my spirit would be Jason? Odie's wouldbe Odysseus, Theresa's would be Theseus and so on?" Jay spoke as he blinked, realising Selene was asleep.  
"Except for Atlanta and Hercules, you two are descended from Gods who are very much alive - your guides would be animals that represent **you**."  
Pan explained, "Hey - wake up, we're here." Pan poked her gently as he sighed and climbed out. "Alright, find somewhere to pitch your tents." Pan spoke, standing outside the car as he looked at Selene.

"Forgive me." he gulped, pulling the fog-horn from the car as he blasted it in Selene's ear.

"Gaia almighty!" Selene exclaimed, covering her ears; "Oww!" she groaned, "You could've just kissed me, you know, like the mortal do in those stories?" she snorted.

"Not even that would work, they've found a campsite, we need you to cast the ward." Pan sighed.  
"Just give me a minute, let me get ready." Selene winked, grabbing her bag as she climbed out of the car.

"Come on kid, go." Hercules spoke, driiving away as he headed back to New Olympia.

"I'll prepare, what sort of ward do we need?" Selene sighed quietly.  
"Fighting is allowed, but no bloodshed - nor broken bones." Pan spoke blatantly, walking through the woods as he found where the Seven had set up camp.

He grabbed a log, rolling it to the site as he sat on it. "Come here Goddess, cast your circle." he spoke.

"I need three of you to hold the candles, Pan, you hold the green one, Archie, you can hold the blue one; I'll hold the purple one, uh, Theresa, red, Neil, yellow." Selene ordered, handing out the candles before she started organising them in their directions, North - Earth, East - Air, West - Water, South - Fire.

She went around the circle, lighting each of their candles and then her own. Pan smiled as Archie stared in disbelief, Neil stared at the flame, hoping it wouldn't burn him while Theresa watched Selene intently.

"I ask Hecate to protect us on this night, fire, earth, water, air and spirit - they connect us to her and give us life; I ask these wards protect us from outside forces, including Cronus; Zeus and Hera."

Selene went in reverse, blowing out the candles as she closed her eyes. "Thank you Hecate." she murmured, packing the candles up as she looked at Theresa and Archie.

"What?"


End file.
